fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter Covers
For Chapter Titles, please visit Volumes and Chapters page. NOTE: If the chapter summary exist, click on the picture to go to the page! *Chapters with Chapter Summary: Chapter 1-9 Volume 01 FAIRY TAIL01 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRY TAIL01 æµ01ÿb04-05.jpg|Chapter 001|link=chapter 1 FAIRY TAIL01 086-087.jpg|Chapter 002|link=chapter 2 FAIRY TAIL01 137.jpg|Chapter 003|link=chapter 3 FAIRY TAIL01 165.jpg|Chapter 004|link=chapter 4 Volume 02 FAIRY TAIL02 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRY TAIL02 003.jpg|Chapter 005|link=chapter 5 FAIRY TAIL02 023.jpg|Chapter 006|link=chapter 6 FAIRY TAIL02 043.jpg|Chapter 007|link=chapter 7 FAIRY TAIL02 063.jpg|Chapter 008|link=chapter 8 FAIRY TAIL02 084.jpg|Chapter 009|link=chapter 9 FAIRY TAIL02 105.jpg|Chapter 010 FAIRY TAIL02 125.jpg|Chapter 011 FAIRY TAIL02 145.jpg|Chapter 012 FAIRY TAIL02 167.jpg|Chapter 013 Volume 03 002.png|Volume Cover 004.png|Chapter 014 01.png|Chapter 015 01 (2).png|Chapter 016 01 (3).png|Chapter 017 01 (5).png|Chapter 018 01 (4).png|Chapter 019 01 (6).png|Chapter 020 01 (7).png|Chapter 021 01 (8).png|Chapter 022 Volume 04 002.jpg|Volume Cover 004.jpg|Chapter 023 024.jpg|Chapter 024 044.jpg|Chapter 025 064.jpg|Chapter 026 085-086.jpg|Chapter 027 116.jpg|Chapter 028 136.jpg|Chapter 029 156.jpg|Chapter 030 176.jpg|Bonus Cover 177.jpg|Bonus Cover Volume 05 001.jpg|Volume Cover 003.jpg|Chapter 031 023.jpg|Chapter 032 043.jpg|Chapter 033 064-065.jpg|Chapter 034 087.jpg|Chapter 035 107.jpg|Chapter 036 127.jpg|Chapter 037 147.jpg|Chapter 038 167.jpg|Chapter 039 187.jpg|Bonus Cover Volume 06 001a.jpg|Volume Cover 003a.jpg|Chapter 040 023a.jpg|Chapter 041 043a.jpg|Chapter 042 063.jpg|Chapter 043 083.jpg|Chapter 044 103.jpg|Chapter 045 124-125.jpg|Chapter 046 144-145.jpg|Chapter 047 167a.jpg|Chapter 048 Volume 07 0004.JPG|Volume Cover 0005.JPG|Chapter 049 0015.JPG|Chapter 050 0030.JPG|Chapter 051 0040.JPG|Chapter 052 0050.JPG|Chapter 053 0060.JPG|Chapter 054 0070.JPG|Chapter 055 0080.JPG|Chapter 056 0093.JPG|Bonus Cover Volume 08 Fairy8 0001.JPG|Volume Chapter Fairy8 0003.JPG|Chapter 057 Fairy8 0023.JPG|Chapter 058 Fairy8 0043.JPG|Chapter 059 Fairy8 0063.JPG|Chapter 060 Fairy8 0083.JPG|Chapter 061 Fairy8 0103.JPG|Chapter 062 Fairy8 0124-0125.JPG|Chapter 063 Fairy8 0147.JPG|Chapter 064 Fairy8 0167.JPG|Chapter 065 Volume 09 Fairy9 0001.JPG|Volume Cover Fairy9 0003.JPG|Chapter 066 Fairy9 0023.JPG|Chapter 067 Fairy9 0043.JPG|Chapter 068 Fairy9 0063.JPG|Chapter 069 Cover Chapter 70.JPG|Chapter 070 Fairy9 0103.JPG|Chapter 071 Fairy9 0123.JPG|Chapter 072 Fairy9 0147.JPG|Chapter 073 Fairy9 0167.JPG|Chapter 074 Volume 10 Fairy10 0001.JPG|Volume Cover Fairy10 0003.JPG|Chapter 075 Fairy10 0027.JPG|Chapter 076 Fairy10 0047.JPG|Chapter 077 Fairy10 0067.JPG|Chapter 078 Fairy10 0087.JPG|Chapter 079 Fairy10 0107.JPG|Chapter 080 Fairy10 0131.JPG|Chapter 081 Fairy10 0151.JPG|Chapter 082 Volume 11 FAIRYTAIL11 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRYTAIL11 003.jpg|Chapter 083 FAIRYTAIL11 023.jpg|Chapter 084 FAIRYTAIL11 043.jpg|Chapter 085 FAIRYTAIL11 063.jpg|Chapter 086 FAIRYTAIL11 083.jpg|Chapter 087 FAIRYTAIL11 103.jpg|Chapter 088 FAIRYTAIL11 123.jpg|Chapter 089 FAIRYTAIL11 145.jpg|Chapter 090 FAIRYTAIL11 185.jpg|Bonus Cover Volume 12 12 005.jpg|Volume Cover Rave FT.jpg|Chapter 091 12 008.jpg|Chapter 092 12 027.jpg|Chapter 093 Aetherion.jpg|Chapter 094 02-03a.jpg|Chapter 095 12 087.jpg|Chapter 096 12 107.jpg|Chapter 097 12 127.jpg|Chapter 098 12 147.jpg|Chapter 099 02-03b.jpg|Chapter 100 12 197.jpg|Bonus Cover Volume 13 FAIRY TAIL 13 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRY TAIL 13 003.jpg|Chapter 101 FAIRY TAIL 13 023.jpg|Chapter 102 Fairy tail house.jpg|Chapter 103 FAIRY TAIL 13 063.jpg|Chapter 104 FAIRY TAIL 13 083.jpg|Chapter 105 Fried.jpg|Chapter 106 EvergreenFairyTail-1-.jpg|Chapter 107 FAIRY TAIL 13 149.jpg|Chapter 108 FAIRY TAIL 13 169.jpg|Chapter 109 Volume 14 FAIRY TAIL 14 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRY TAIL 14 003.jpg|Chapter 110 FAIRY TAIL 14 023.jpg|Chapter 111 FAIRY TAIL 14 044-045.jpg|Chapter 112 FAIRY TAIL 14 067.jpg|Chapter 113 FAIRY TAIL 14 087.jpg|Chapter 114 FAIRY TAIL 14 107.jpg|Chapter 115 FAIRY TAIL 14 127.jpg|Chapter 116 FAIRY TAIL 14 147.jpg|Chapter 117 FAIRY TAIL 14 167.jpg|Chapter 118 Volume 15 FAIRY TAIL 15 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRY TAIL 15 003.jpg|Chapter 119 FAIRY TAIL 15 023.jpg|Chapter 120 FAIRY TAIL 15 043.jpg|Chapter 121 FAIRY TAIL 15 063.jpg|Chapter 122 FAIRY TAIL 15 083.jpg|Chapter 123 FAIRY TAIL 15 103.jpg|Chapter 124 FAIRY TAIL 15 123.jpg|Chapter 125 FAIRY TAIL 15 143.jpg|Chapter 126 Volume 16 FAIRY TAIL 16 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRY TAIL 16 003.jpg|Chapter 127 FAIRY TAIL 16 023.jpg|Chapter 128 FAIRY TAIL 16 059.jpg|Chapter 129 FAIRY TAIL 16 085.jpg|Chapter 130 FAIRY TAIL 16 105.jpg|Chapter 131 FAIRY TAIL 16 125.jpg|Chapter 132 FAIRY TAIL 16 145.jpg|Chapter 133 FAIRY TAIL 16 165.jpg|Chapter 134 Volume 17 FAIRY TAIL 17 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRY TAIL 17 003.jpg|Chapter 135 FAIRY TAIL 17 023.jpg|Chapter 136 FAIRY TAIL 17 043.jpg|Chapter 137 FAIRY TAIL 17 064-065.jpg|Chapter 138 FAIRY TAIL 17 083.jpg|Chapter 139 FAIRY TAIL 17 103.jpg|Chapter 140 FAIRY TAIL 17 124-125.jpg|Chapter 141 FAIRY TAIL 17 147.jpg|Chapter 142 FAIRY TAIL 17 167.jpg|Chapter 143 Volume 18 FAIRY TAIL 18 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRY TAIL 18 003.jpg|Chapter 144 FAIRY TAIL 18 023.jpg|Chapter 145 FAIRY TAIL 18 043.jpg|Chapter 146 FAIRY TAIL 18 065.jpg|Chapter 147 FAIRY TAIL 18 085.jpg|Chapter 148 FAIRY TAIL 18 105.jpg|Chapter 149 FAIRY TAIL 18 127.jpg|Chapter 150 FAIRY TAIL 18 147.jpg|Chapter 151 FAIRY TAIL 18 167.jpg|Chapter 152 Volume 19 Fairy19 004.jpg|Volume Cover Fairy19 006.jpg|Chapter 153 02-03ab.jpg|Chapter 154 Fairy19 054.jpg|Chapter 155 Fairy19 074.jpg|Chapter 156 Fairy19 094.jpg|Chapter 157 Fairy19 114.jpg|Chapter 158 02-03c.jpg|Chapter 159 Fairy19 158.jpg|Chapter 160 Volume 20 FAIRY TAIL 20 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRY TAIL 20 004-005.jpg|Chapter 161 FAIRY TAIL 20 023.jpg|Chapter 162 FAIRY TAIL 20 043.jpg|Chapter 163 FAIRY TAIL 20 063.jpg|Chapter 164 FAIRY TAIL 20 083.jpg|Chapter 165 FAIRY TAIL 20 103.jpg|Chapter 166 FAIRY TAIL 20 123.jpg|Chapter 167 FAIRY TAIL 20 144-145.jpg|Chapter 168 FAIRY TAIL 20 168.jpg|Chapter 169 Volume 21 FAIRY TAIL 21 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRY TAIL 21 003.jpg|Chapter 170 FAIRY TAIL 21 023.jpg|Chapter 171 FAIRY TAIL 21 043.jpg|Chapter 172 FAIRY TAIL 21 063.jpg|Chapter 173 FAIRY TAIL 21 083.jpg|Chapter 174 FAIRY TAIL 21 103.jpg|Chapter 175 FAIRY TAIL 21 123.jpg|Chapter 176 FAIRY TAIL 21 143.jpg|Chapter 177 FAIRY TAIL 21 163.jpg|Chapter 178 Volume 22 FAIRY_TAIL_22_001.jpg|Volume Cover 179.jpg|Chapter 179 180.jpg|Chapter 180 01b.jpg|Chapter 181 01c.jpg|Chapter 182 01d.jpg|Chapter 183 01z.jpg|Chapter 184 185.jpg|Chapter 185 186.jpg|Chapter 186 187ab.jpg|Chapter 187 FAIRY_TAIL_22_183.jpg|Bonus Cover Volume 23 Volume_Cover_23.jpg|Volume Cover Cover_188.jpg|Chapter 188 Cover 189.jpg|Chapter 189 190.jpg|Chapter 190 Cover 191.jpg|Chapter 191 Cover 192.jpg|Chapter 192 Cover 193.jpg|Chapter 193 Cover 194 Colored.jpg|Chapter 194 Cover 195.jpg|Cover 195 Cover 196.jpg|Chapter 196 FAIRY_TAIL_23_191.jpg|Bonus Cover Note: No actual cover for Ch. 188 Chapters not yet in tankōbon format Cover 197.jpg|Chapter 197 Cover 198 v2.jpg|Chapter 198 Cover 199.jpg|Chapter 199 Cover 200 Colored.jpg|Chapter 200 Cover 201.jpg|Chapter 201 Cover 202.jpg|Chapter 202 Cover_203.jpg|Chapter 203 Cover_204.jpg|Chapter 204 Cover_205.jpg|Chapter 205 Cover_206.jpg|Chapter 206 Cover_207.jpg|Chapter 207 Cover_208_Colored.jpg|Chapter 208 Cover_209.jpg|Chapter 209 Cover_210.jpg|Chapter 210 Cover_211.jpg|Chapter 211 Cover_212.jpg|Chapter 212 Cover_213.jpg|Chapter 213 Cover_214.jpg|Chapter 214 Cover_215.jpg|Chapter 215 Cover_216.jpg|Chapter 216 Omake Chapters Fairies at the Beach Cover.jpg|Fairies at the Beach|link=Fairies at the Beach Cover Special Mission.JPG|Special Mission|link=Special Mission: Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest Cover Fairy Academy.jpg|Fairy Academy Cover Megane Fairy.jpg|Megane Fairy Mira-sensi omake Cover.jpg|Mira Sensei|link=Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class Cover Dragon Egg.jpg|Natsu and Dragon Egg Cover Fairy Fountain.jpg|Fairy Fountain The_day.jpg|Fateful Encounter Cover Fairy Hills.jpg|Fairy Hills Cover Rainbow Sakura.jpg|Rainbow Sakura Omake Coca-Cola Cover.jpg|Coca-Cola|link=Coca-Cola Happy in Boots Cover.jpg|Happy In Boots Category:Gallery